La tyrannie du blanc
by lges
Summary: Enfin bref, c'est le matin, il a l'estomac noué et absolument pas envie de penser à Lily. Il a souvent quelque chose qui ne va pas Scorpius, des fièvres fulgurantes, des rougeurs naissantes, une toux agaçante.


**B** onjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici un OS avec mon petit Scorpius, je pourrais écrire les Malfoy pour toujours. J'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

Ils croient quoi eux, qu'il s'appelle Scorpius Malfoy et que ça suffit, que tout est dit ?

Ils ne savent pas eux, que tout dérange, que lui, il voulait une sœur, qu'il n'a jamais trouvé l'âme-sœur. Le matin en se réveillant chez lui, au manoir où tout est blanc, de la table en marbre jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, il déjeune des céréales dans un bol en porcelaine, du genre à avoir traversé les âges, les mauvais présages, et il se pose des questions.

Il se demande pourquoi il est né comme ça, avec une addiction pour la couleur, le bonheur et quand c'est le printemps, la terreur.

Il est seul dans la cuisine, comme à peu près partout ailleurs, et il trouve cela difficile qu'on ne se languisse pas de ces vacances d'été qui ne se terminent pas. Il voudrait quelqu'un à qui raconter des histoires, quelqu'un à mourir le soir venue, à maudire la nuit repartie. Il voudrait quelqu'un à qui parler sans jamais s'arrêter, parce que Lily à force de l'embrasser, il ne sait plus comment les articuler.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle l'embarrasse, pas du tout, ni même qu'elle l'embrase parce qu'elle a beau faire croire à tout le monde, à tout son monde qu'elle a le feu sacré, celui qui émane et brûle tout sur son passage, il est le plus proche de ses infiltrés, il sait où se place la réalité.

Enfin bref, c'est le matin, il a l'estomac noué et absolument pas envie de penser à Lily. Il a souvent quelque chose qui ne va pas Scorpius, des fièvres fulgurantes, des rougeurs naissantes, une toux agaçante.

Son grand-père, celui-là même qui a fait un bref passage à la prison, au passage merci pour l'éducation, parle de « mauvaise constitution » en levant le nez comme si même le plafond était plus intéressant. Il pouvait faire l'intéressé Lucius, comme s'il ne savait pas que le vieillard était désabusé de n'avoir eu que Scorpius comme héritier.

Trop pâle, trop lâche, trop tendre, trop loyal. Il avait été réparti à Poufssoufle, et ça n'avait rien arrangé. Lily Potter lui était tombé dans les bras, et pour le dire tout bas, ça ne l'avait pas arrangé non plus.

Il n'y avait eu que Narcissa pour l'aimer inconditionnellement et Daphnée, pour le toiser avec fierté, sans bien savoir si elle l'appréciait ou si elle le détestait. Elle lui avait répondu de ne pas s'en faire, qu'avec son père c'était l'enfer et qu'avec elle, personne ne savait sur quel pied danser.

Il n'y avait que Blaise pour la faire chavirer, tourbillonner.

Narcissa c'est un autre genre de personnage, un peu moins vivant, empruntant à peine au fantôme afin d'avoir l'air mystique avec ses grands châles et ses grands yeux bleus qui débordent comme des larmes.

Narcissa est la seule à le regarder droit dans les yeux, l'assassinant de tout son amour, le corps tremblant. C'est dans ces instants qu'il se rend compte, Scorpius, à quel point elle est vieille et que malgré tout elle veille.

Il se demande parfois Scorpius en bon petit-fils qu'il est, si ça l'aurait dérangé, Narcissa d'avoir eu une fille à la place d'un fils béquille. Son deuxième prénom aurait pu être Andromeda, et à tous les coups, elle aurait été plus belle qu'Andromeda, que Narcissa, et surtout, cela aurait été non négociable, plus belle que leur Bella.

Il se dit que personne ne peut mieux le comprendre qu'une femme qui aurait souhaité une fille, à qui on ne demanderait pas de faire la guerre. Personne ne peut mieux comprendre un garçon qui erre, les mains pleines de terre.

Il a déjà demandé à sa mère, pourquoi pas une petite sœur, une toute petite, une sans peur, une avec dans les cheveux, des fleurs.

Sa mère l'a regardé, sans comprendre, pas vraiment prête à l'entendre parce qu'à Scorpius, sa mère, elle n'était jamais devenu grande. Il y avait Daphnée pour ça, n'avait-elle pas tout donné, tout apporté à leur héritier ? Quand allaient-ils donc cesser de la torturer, de la désillusionner ?

Elle avait attrapé sa petite main, celle-là même qui passait son temps à lui glisser entre doigts. Elle l'avait emmené voir Blaise et leur fille belle. Elle serait celle, se disait-elle, qui remplacerait sa sœur, les peines de son cœur.

Elle ne se doutait pas Astoria, que c'était une bien belle erreur. Cosima avait beau être une bien belle fleur, elle était cosmique, et rien que pour cela, Scorpius ne la trouvait pas comique. Il n'en pouvait plus des étoiles, des constellations en fond de toile. Il vomissait la nuit, petit, et maintenant qu'il était plus grand, on s'étonnait encore qu'il fuie la vie.

Elle l'avait regardé, elle l'avait toisé de toute sa hauteur, la bouche en cœur. Il lui avait tendu une main, accompagné d'un léger « enchanté de te rencontrer », sur le coup elle l'avait traité de menteur et cela ne lui avait pas vraiment paru enchanteur. Avec les années, il se dit que c'est une hérédité, que d'être maître chanteur, trompeur et voleur. Il n'y a qu'à la regarder balbutier dans les bras du fils Potter, en voilà une qui lui a dérobé son cœur et chaque fois qu'il la regarde, Scorpius a beau chercher, il n'y voit aucune rancœur.

Il rode toute la journée dans cette maison, pardon, ce fastueux palais, de papier. Il passe de longues heures à regarder les murs comme s'ils étaient une carte vers son futur. Ils restent vierge, blanc cassé. Rien ne vient les abîmer, lui, c'est sa destinée que rien ne vient colorer.

Quand il était gosse, à courir partout, à faire trop de bruit, toujours revenant avec sur le front mille bosses, sa mère lui minaudait : « mon chéri, ne laisse pas trainer tes mains aux murs. Tu vas les salir avec ta boue et jeux d'enfants »

Elle pouvait bien s'inquiéter qu'ils respirent tous le même air dedans que dehors, le moisi, le flétri, elle leur répétait qu'ils étaient bien trop fort pour se laisser aller. Scorpius, il avait peur d'y laisser quelconque trace. Du rouge que rien n'efface, du sang qui suinte, et dans la nuit, il rêve de corps qui s'entasse.

On lui a dit que la guerre que c'était fini, que bien sûr que non, qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur de son père. On lui a murmuré des comptines et des sottises. On lui a murmuré qu'il allait grandir droit et fort. On lui a chuchoté avec patience que ce n'était pas la peine de s'épuiser à redresser des torts.

On ne lui a pas raconté la douleur, le sceau brûlant sur l'avant-bras et les morts dans le cachot. Oh non, ça il a écouté. Il a appris en même temps que les cauchemars, aux moments où les enfants ont peur des monstres sous leur lit, Scorpius avait peur d'avoir sous la peau, quelque chose de pourri.

Il a posé le doigt dessus, au début, rapidement, comme s'il touchait la flamme d'une bougie, ça ne lui a pas suffi. Il était innocent, il le hurlait à tous les vents. Puis il regardait sa mère, faible et friable, à peine aimable. Il ne la serrait jamais dans ses bras, il avait trop peur d'elle pour ça, qu'elle casse, qu'elle s'efface, qu'elle l'enlace en retour. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi sa tante l'aime autant, il l'imagine, ça passe le temps, à 17 ans.

Elle est naïve et cupide, elle est si blanche qu'ils ne doivent même pas la voir, qu'il pense. Elle n'est même pas belle, elle est juste jeune et ça leur manque à tous, le goût sucré de l'enfance qui fond sur la langue, alors qu'eux ils tanguent, ils tuent. Scorpius remue la tête et soupire, malgré le fait que ça rende les choses encore pire.

Scorpius, il voudrait une sœur. Scorpius, il voudrait un cœur qui ressemble à quelque chose de beau, de la glace peut-être, qui ne se brise pas et qui ne lui résiste pas. Scorpius, il voudrait quelqu'un à qui montrer le chemin, la route pour ouvrir les yeux plus grand, quelqu'un qui ne sait rien.

Il la défendrait contre son père, et ses yeux qui projettent des rivières, il la protègerait de l'Enfer quand bien même ils dussent vivre dedans. Oh, il irait même jusqu'à lui promettre, le temps. Tout son temps.

Lui qui ne se rappelle plus qui il était avant, hier, l'année dernière, naguère. Cela ne l'aurait guère changé de le donner, de l'offrir par poignées.

Il aurait pu arrêter le temps pour elle, la garder tout contre lui, jeune et belle. Il aurait pu l'accélérer si comme lui, elle n'avait pas pu supporter de vivre au ralenti, dans le mépris, incomprise.

A Poudlard, il l'aurait regardé de près, il l'aurait admiré, pointé du doigt tout enjoué. Albus l'aurait trouvé belle et Scorpius lui aurait balancé ce genre de regard, ah non s'il te plaît, pas elle. Ils auraient ri, longtemps. Trop longtemps pour que ça soit oublié au tournant.

Mais tout ça, tombé en poussière, il est seul en Enfer. Tout ça parce que pour sa maman, qui ne voulait pas d'enfant, c'était plus que suffisant. Puis qui voudrait d'une fille, d'une enfant fragile qu'on lie poings et chevilles ? Certainement pas elle, qui ne considère que les femmes, les éternelles. Il aurait pu demander à son père, l'enfant blond avec qui il va de pair, mais il lui aurait ri au nez, s'exclamant que lui il avait su faire avec, que faire sans, ça ne lui avait pas couté tant.

Dans son bol, plus rien n'a de gout maintenant que tout est mou. C'est un peu comme lui quand il se met debout, tout est flou.

Il voudrait sortir dans les jardins, courir comme un vaurien mais il a peur de tomber, à force de rester assis ou debout à espérer vivre figé comme sur les photographies de son père quand il était petit, pour être beau comme lui mais sans le mépris. Il voudrait envoyer une chouette à Albus, celui-là faux frère qui en a toujours des chouettes, de nouvelles, à annoncer. Mais là, il doit être en plein repas de famille, le genre desquels le roux ne dégorgera jamais. Il ne veut pas s'y mêler, ça voudrait dire encore un jour à regarder Lily, à calciner sa dulcinée. A éviter les regards de Rose, qu'il oublie comme il peut, qui ne quitte jamais sa peau, elle est trop dans le rêve, elle le perce sans même connaître la trêve. Puis il y aurait tous les autres, ceux qui ne disent rien et qui murmurent. Ceux-là, il ne veut pas s'embarrasser avec, et pourtant son nom à lui ils le connaissent tous et disent surveiller Lily.

Scorpius, il voudrait, il voudrait, il voudrait. Sa mère disait je veux et elle a eu son père, un empire, un nom et le fils du pire.

Il est là, les bras ballants dans tout ce blanc. Quand arrive la vieille dame, elle porte une robe de chambre en soie. Elle est ridée, ses cheveux blonds pourraient paraître presque blancs, elle pourrait tout autant avoir mille ans. Il ne dit rien, c'est toujours elle qui parle en première.

— Belle journée, Scorpius.

— Belle, je ne sais pas. Dans cette famille nous avons une image tronquée de ce qu'est la beauté.

— Ton père était beau. Ta Potter, j'espère qu'elle en a un beau de cœur parce que si tu vis c'est parce que son père a fait dans l'honneur.

— Mon père a vieilli, tu en parles au passé, sa beauté elle est datée. Lily, elle vous fait horreur et son nom c'est dans vos oreilles, les plaintes languissantes de la peur.

Elle lui tourne le dos. A la lumière, il les voit bien tous ces cheveux blancs. Le pire est à venir, il respire, ah l'avenir. Elle, elle va mourir. Après Lucius parce que lui, dans son orgueil, il partira le premier, avec le pli de ses lèvres droit et ses vêtements de seigneur froid. Les grands-parents de Scorpius ont toujours voulu l'exclusivité, être le premier, gagner et gagner, quitte à ramper.

Donc, Narcissa va mourir et lui il va devoir vivre sa vie d'adulte et pousser droit, avec foi, comme un roi.

— Harry Potter m'indiffère, le mieux qu'il ait su faire ce fut de sauver ton père. Pourtant, après la guerre, ton père était déjà plus laid que le jour où il est né. J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas perdre la guerre et rester le plus beau de cette terre.

Scorpius, il imagine et ça ne lui réussit pas. Il marche en reculant, il ne l'effleure pas. Il va s'habiller, ne prend pas la peine de se coiffer. Il passera une main dans ses cheveux, au diable le temps, il dira que c'est la faute du vent.

Il sort et le soleil. Il sort et le bleu du ciel, un peu qu'il avait oublié comment les couleurs sont dures dans ses yeux. Par exemple, quand il regarde Lily, il ne voit que du feu. Il se tait et les autres n'y voient que du feu.

Il sort et il marche. Il s'arrête devant les pompes funèbres, hésite à commander un cercueil. Il grimace en voyant son reflet et décrète qu'au pire à sa grand-mère, la seule qui ne le verra pas vieillir, s'enlaidir, s'assouplir, il pourra lui acheter des fleurs, pour un vase pas pour la tombe.

* * *

 **V** oilà ! La fin. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, merci à tous ceux qui laissent des messages, qui mettent mes histoires dans leurs favoris. Merci à tout ceux qui sont là, qui lisent et qui le montrent.

Merci à vous, en somme.

Lges


End file.
